Accidental Gender Swap
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Sokka comes to understand why Suki complains so much about pregnancy. It just takes a mysterious drink and an unsympathetic Suki.


_The Pro-bending Circuit:  
_ Team/position: Fire Industry Fire Ferrets, Airbender  
 _Theme:_ Write about a funny/loving/touching moment for your characters and their baby  
 _Prompts: (dialogue) "Haven't you ever tried french fries and ice cream?", Sokka, (AU) Gender-Bend  
_ _Word Count: 1,487 aprox_

 _Welp, this was fun!_

* * *

"Mom! Can I stay up just ten minutes more? Dad's about to tell me the story again!" Kyoshi cried, clasping both hands together.

Suki quirked an eyebrow. "That story _again_? For the hundredth time? If you want," she said, an affectionate smile tugging on her lips as she spoke.

Kyoshi jumped up excitedly, "Yay! Thanks, Mom!" she shouted. Suki suppressed her laughter at the child's enthusiasm and left the room, wondering how it was possible to be so similar to another person, for her bubbly daughter was so like her father it never failed to make her laugh.

"So this is how it all started," Sokka began, gesturing dramatically as he told the now-famous bedtime story to his daughter Kyoshi. "I'd just come back from the market, and I thought I'd just found a great bargain, but I didn't know just how wrong I was…"

 _ **...**_

"Suki, look at this!" Sokka held up a bottle. "I was complaining about how grouchy you are while you're pregnant and then some old lady at the Ba Sing Se market told me to buy this! She said it would make things very nice for a few days!"

Suki eyed the fluorescent pink liquid skeptically. "What _is_ that?"

Sokka shrugged. "Dunno, but it sure looks fascinating! Do you want some?"

Not wanting to hurt her husband's feelings, Suki agreed. "Just a sip," she sighed. One never knew what could happen when you accepted a drink from Sokka. She went over to the kitchen table and winced as she sat down. "Ow…" she groaned. She had three more weeks to go until their child was due, but she was _so_ ready to give birth already.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Man up, woman! Being pregnant can't be that horrible!"

Sukki glared at him. "Shut up! You go and be pregnant for a day, then tell me it's easy," she snapped.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just saying." After lifting his hands in a sign of surrender, he smirked and said, "It can't be that bad."

Sukki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just pour the juice-thing, would you?"

Sokka carefully poured the liquid into two cups, then brought them to his pregnant wife. He sat beside her at the kitchen table, then lifted his cup as if in a toast. "To a better few days," he joked.

Suki smiled, though it was rather strained. She just wanted to give birth already. "To a better few days," she echoed.

…

 _The next morning..._

Sokka tossed around in bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night and, for some strange reason, his pillows just weren't comfortable enough. The sheets were suffocating him, the mattress wasn't firm enough, and the room was just too hot. Plus, he was hungry. He twisted and turned, shifted and squirmed, but nothing was working: he just couldn't get to sleep.

Glancing to his right, he saw Suki, buried head-to-toe in blankets and snoring. Sokka frowned - he didn't remember Suki ever snoring - but he dismissed the matter. Maybe being pregnant made women snore. He wouldn't know. Then Suki snored again, even louder, sounding as if Appa was in the other room, and Sokka flipped back over to stare at her. Suddenly, he realized it seemed like she'd also grown a few good inches. But he was probably just hallucinating.

His stomach rumbled, and so, yawning, Sokka got out of bed. If he was going to hallucinate, he was going to do so in the kitchen, preferably with a plate of meat. He rubbed his eyes, then looked down for his slippers, but he couldn't see them. In fact, he couldn't see anything around his monstrous stomach - wait, when did his stomach get this big?!

He couldn't see his feet. He couldn't see his ankles, nor his calves, nor his knees because his stomach was five times bigger than it'd ever been. And as if he wasn't panicked enough, his eyes slid to the mirror and a very shrill shriek escaped him.

A pair of alarmed green eyes looked back at him. Sokka's hair was now shoulder length, and it was the same reddish-brown as Suki's. His clothes looked a little too baggy, and his stomach… well, his stomach looked so big that he could give… birth.

Sokka was _Suki._

Suki, the real Suki, rolled over in bed. "Whaaaat?" she groaned. Then her eyes flew open. "Why is my voice so deep?"

"I'm you and you're me!" Sokka cried. " _ **HOW**_ did this happen?! We're going to talk about this over some food. Now." Grabbing Suki's hand, he dragged her to her feet and pulled her to the kitchen, trying to ignore just how disturbing it was to see an exact replica of himself somewhere that _wasn't_ in a mirror.

Sokka and Suki talked over the plate of spicy Fire Nation meat Sokka had been craving with french fries, and they realized that though they didn't know why it happened, or how it happened, but somehow they had swapped genders.

"Seriously, though, why do you think this happened?" Suki asked in her deep, manly voice. "Do you think the spirits were punishing you?"

"I don't know!" Sokka, the very pregnant, female cried. "But I feel sick! And I can't see my feet! And everything hurts!" he grumbled.

Suki smirked. "It can't be that bad!" she said, mimicking him from before. "Man up, woman!"

Sokka scowled at her. "Whatever, okay!" He crossed his arms, looking very put out. Then he brightened. "Hey, Suki! I know what we can eat to make ourselves feel better!"

"You mean to make _yourself_ feel better," Suki muttered under her breath. "Fine, what is it?" she asked.

Sokka grinned. He stumbled across the room to the fridge, swung it open, and after a few moments brought back a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Uh…" Suki said, surprised, as she watched Sokka plop himself heavily down again and reach for a french fry from their breakfast dish. "What're you doing - Sokka! Don't put it in there!"

Sokka looked quizzically at her. "Haven't you ever tried french fries and ice cream?" Suki only stared at him, wondering to herself how stupid a person could get. "No? Well, there's a first time for everything!"

Suki's eyes widened in horror as he scooped up a big spoon of ice cream and stuck a fry inside it. "Wait, Sokka! You shouldn't eat ice cream while you're preg-" but it was too late. The female Sokka had chucked it into her mouth and was messily eating it. "-nant. You're not gonna feel good, stupid," Suki finished, shaking her head at him.

"Oh please! I feel great, wonderful!" Sokka replied through a mouthful of ice cream. Suki rolled her eyes knowingly at him. She watched as Sokka continued eating his ice cream and fries with disgust, her face growing even more pained as she knew the dreaded things that were about to take place.

Sure enough, after finishing his food, Sokka suddenly doubled over. Well, as much as he could in his state, anyway.

"I - think - I'm - going - to - be - sic-" Sokka didn't finish his sentence. Suki watched in horror as his face turned over a light shade of green before he got up and ran to the sink. Cringing, she tried to cover her ears as a sound of throwing up filled the kitchen.

"Sokka!" she said in her boomy voice, "You just vomited into the kitchen _sink_!"

Sokka didn't even glance up from the sink as he bent over it. "You - try - throwing up after every meal and surviving, Suki,"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, because every time I did, you were sooo helpful, weren't you?"

"Well… I wasn't before! But I finally got more to my feminine side like Toph said!" Sokka said proudly. Suki smacked her forehead. There were going to be a long few days.

..

"And that's how it happened!" Sokka finished, looking at Kyoshi, his eight-year-old daughter with a smile. "If that potion hadn't worn off the next day, I would've… been your mom," he grinned as Kyoshi's face paled in horror.

Just then, Suki walked in, a smile on her face. "That's enough stories, Kyoshi. You should sleep now," she told her daughter. "But you should've seen how your father reacted,"

Sokka scowled at her. "That's not fair! You didn't have to bare what I did for a whole day! Kyoshi agrees with me, don't you, Ky?" Sokka turned to her. The girl shook her head.

Sokka glared playfully at her. "No! Don't go to the dark side, Kyoshi!" he said dramatically.

Suki watched in amusement as he continued rambling, ' _And you'd think he's thirty,'_ she thought, shaking her head with a small smile, ' _Well, some thing's never change.'_


End file.
